A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 34 - Catelyn VI
Catelyn VI ist das vierunddreißigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully erreicht mit ihrer Gruppe schließlich das Bluttor und ist damit in Sicherheit. Weil ihre Schwester Lysa Tully darum bittet, wagt sie den gefährlichen Aufstieg nach Hohenehr bei Nacht und trifft sich mit Lysa und ihrem kränklichen Sohn Robert Arryn. Synopsis Catelyn passiert das Bluttor Als sie den Pass zum Bluttor erklimmen, sagt Ser Donnel Waynwald zu Catelyn Tully, dass sie ihre Ankunft hätten ankündigen sollen, dann wären die Männer von Haus Arryn ihnen früher entgegengeritten und hätte sie sicher eskortieren können. Ser Donnel erklärt, dass die Bergstraße nicht mehr so sicher sei wie früher. Catelyn erwidert nur knapp, dass sie das am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. Sie erinnert sich an die letzten Tage und die vielen Angriffe der Bergstämme. Die denkt auch an die sechs Männer, die sterben mussten, um sie hierherzubringen, die drei, die beim ersten Angriff starben, zwei weitere beim zweiten Angriff und einer der beiden Diener Tyrions starb später am Fieber. Als Wanywalds Männer erschienen, dachte sie im ersten Moment, es seien wieder die Bergstämme. Sie hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, doch dann bemerkte sie das Banner von Haus Arryn. Ser Donnel erklärt, dass die Bergstämme seit Jon Arryns Tod dreister geworden sind und er gerne eine Strafexpedition durchführen würde, Lysa Arryn es aber verbat. Sie hätten auch sehr bedauert, dass sie nicht zum Turnier der Hand hätten reiten dürfen. Warum Lady Arryn so vorsichtig ist, wisse er nicht. Man munkele aber, dass sie sich vor Schatten fürchte. Kaum hat Ser Donnel dies ausgesprochen, entschuldigt er sich bei Catelyn für seine offenen Worte, aber Catelyn sagt, ihr seien ehrliche Worte recht. Insgeheim denkt sie, dass sich Lysa sicher vor den Lennisters fürchtet. Sie blickt zurück auf Tyrion, der sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Bronn angefreundet hat, seit dessen Kompagnon Chiggen beim zweiten Überfall gestorben ist. Sie ist besorgt über seine Verschlagenheit, denn am Anfang der Reise war er ein nur in Felle gehüllter Gefangener, inzwischen trägt er einen Dolch, den Umhang aus Schattenfell, den er Marillion beim Würfeln abgenommen hat und eine Halsberge von Chiggen. Nun fragt sie sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob sie sich nicht fürchterlich irrt und Tyrion vielleicht nichts mit dem Attentat auf Bran oder dem Tod von Jon Arryn zu tun hat, denn obwohl sie nun von über 20 Männern von Haus Arryn flankiert werden, zeigt er nicht die geringste Furcht. Sie schiebt ihre Zweifel beiseite und bittet Ser Donnel, nach Maester Colemon zu schicken, sobald sie das Bluttor erreicht hätten, denn sie macht sich große Sorgen um Rodrik Cassel, der seit Tagen starkes Fieber hat wegen seiner Wunde. Bronn hatte Catelyn sogar dazu gedrängt, ihn auf der Straße zurückzulassen. Am Ende hatten sie ihn sogar an sein Pferd binden müssen, damit er nicht herabfällt. Ser Donnel antwortet zögerlich und verlegen, dass Lady Lysa befohlen hätte, dass der Maester immer auf Hohenehr zu bleiben habe, um sich um Robert Arryn zu kümmern, dass es aber einen Septon am Bluttor gebe, der sich um Verletzte kümmert. Catelyn trifft auf ihren Onkel Ser Brynden Tully Als sie das Bluttor erreichen, empfängt Catelyns Onkel Ser Brynden Tully, genannt "Schwarzfisch", die Gruppe. Er empfängt sie warmherzig, auch wenn er gleich klarstellt, dass das Grüne Tal seine neue Heimat ist. Nachdem sie das Bluttor passiert haben, erstreckt sich vor ihnen das westliche schmale Ende des Grünen Tals, das im Morgenlicht glänzt und vor Reichtum und Fruchtbarkeit strotzt. Auf der nördlichen Seite des Tals sieht sie den höchsten Berg der Region, die Riesenlanze, an dessen westlicher Seite Alyssas Tränen in das Tal stürzen und Hohenehr liegt, das man aber nur erahnen kann. Ihr Onkel deutet auf die manchmal aus dieser Entfernung sichtbaren sieben Türme der Festung hin und sagt, dass sie am Abend am Fuß des Bergs sein können, dann aber einen weiteren Tag für den Aufstieg zur Festung bräuchten. Ser Rodrik, der sich im hinteren Teil der Reitergruppe befindet, sagt, dass er nicht mehr weiter reiten könne. Catelyn beruhigt ihn und sagt ihm, er solle mit dem Rest im Bluttor bleiben, während ihr Onkel sie und Tyrion nach Hohenehr bringen würde. Ser Willis blieb bei ihm und dem Septon vom Bluttor. Marillion bittet Catelyn mitkommen zu dürfen, um seine Geschichte bis zum Ende zu erleben, und auch Bronn verlangt mitgehen zu dürfen, was Catelyn weit weniger gut gefällt, da sie ihm misstraut und mit Besorgnis wahrgenommen hat, dass sich Bronn besonders gut mit Tyrion zu verstehen scheint. Allerdings ist sie zu höflich, um ihm zu verbieten mitzukommen. Schon nach einigen Stunden macht sich Catelyn wieder auf den Weg - mit ihr sind Ser Brynden, Bronn, Tyrion, Marillion und sechs Männer ihres Onkels. Nachdem sie ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt haben und sich außer Hörweite befinden, befragt Brynden Catelyn. Sie berichtet ihm alles Wichtige von Brans Sturz bis zur Gefangennahme Tyrions. Catelyn denkt über ihren Onkel nach und wie er bei Lysas Hochzeit seinen Abschied von Schnellwasser verkündete, nachdem er sich seit Jahren mit seinem Bruder Lord Hoster Tully bekriegt hatte. Er war immer der einfühlsamere Bruder gewesen, und Catelyn und seine Geschwister hatten ihm alle Geschichten anvertraut, sogar Patyr Baelish hatte das getan. Nach ihrem Bericht denkt Brynden lange nach und sagt dann, man müsse Lord Hoster Bescheid geben, denn wenn das Haus Lennister in den Krieg ziehe, läge Schnellwasser auf direktem Wege ihrer Truppen. Catelyn sagt, sie werde Maester Colemon darum bitten, sobald sie auf der Ehr sind, genauso wie sie Vögel nach Winterfell schicken will mit dem Befehl Eddards, dass seine Vasallen ihre Truppen bereit machen sollen. Catelyn fragt ihren Onkel, wie die Stimmung im Grünen Tal ist, nachdem Lord Jon Arryn gestorben sei. Er antwortet, dass alle sehr betrübt und verbittert sind, weil man es als tiefe Kränkung empfunden habe, dass König Robert Baratheon Jaime Lennister das Amt des Wächter des Ostens übertragen hat und nicht dem jungen Robert Arryn. Dessen Mutter Lysa hat zwar befohlen, ihren Sohn den "Wahren Wächter des Ostens" zu nennen, aber das Volk des Tals lässt sich davon nicht täuschen. Außerdem seien die Menschen unruhig, weil der Tod Lord Jons immer noch ungeklärt sei. Dann berichtet Ser Brynden, dass der junge Lord Robert Arryn ein kränklicher Junge sei, der viel weine und an seinen Puppen hänge. Viele im Tal sagen, dass er kein guter Nachfolger für seinen Vater sei und dass stattdessen Lord Nestor Rois die Ämter übernehmen soll, bis Robert volljährig sei. Lord Rois hatte schon 14 Jahre als guter Haushofhalter an Lord Arryns Stelle das Tal regiert. Andere wiederum drängten Lysa dazu, sich neu zu vermählen. Die Ehr sei voll mit Freiern, doch Lysa wolle sich ihren nächsten Mann selbst aussuchen. Ser Brynden fügt hinzu, dass er die Vermutung hat, dass Lysa die Brautschau nur spiele und in Wirklichkeit darauf spekuliere, selbst die Regierung zu übernehmen, bis Robert volljährig ist. Catelyn erwidert, dass auch Frauen weise herrschen können, aber ihr Onkel erwidert, dass die richtige Frau das sicherlich könne, nicht aber Lysa. Er erklärt, dass sich Lysa in ihren Jahren in Königsmund sehr verändert hat durch die vielen Fehlgeburten und die leidenschaftslose Ehe mit Jon Arryn, und dass ihr Sohn das einzige ist, wofür sie lebe, und dass sie nichts mehr fürchte als die Lennisters. Und jetzt, da Catelyn ihr einen Lennister direkt vor die Tür brächte, könne keinen warmen Empfang erwarten. Catelyn insistiert, dass Tyrion ihr Gefangener sei, doch Brynden erwidert, dass er nicht wie ein Gefangener aussehe, da er Waffen trage und von einem Söldner begleitet wird. Catelyn rechtfertigt sich, dass er trotzdem nicht aus freien Stücken hier sei und Lysa die ganze Geschichte schließlich mit ihrem Brief ins Rollen gebracht habe. Sie erreichen das Mondtor Sie reiten weiter und erreichen das Tal, wo sie deutlich schneller vorwärts kommen. Mit hereinbrechender Dunkelheit erreichen sie die Tore des Mondes. Hoch über den Zinnen der Burg sieht Catelyn drei Wehrtürme, die Steinburg, die Schneeburg und die Himmelsburg und ganz weit oben die hellen Steine von Hohenehr. Tyrion sagt, dass wenn sie beabsichtige, noch in dieser Nacht diesen Aufstieg zu vollbringen, sie ihn lieber gleich töten solle. Ser Brynden aber sagt, sie würden die Nacht in der Burg verbringen und am nächsten Tag mit Hilfe von Mauleseln hinaufsteigen. Jenseits der Himmelsburg können aber selbst Maultiere nicht mehr gehen, dafür gibt es eine lange Winde und Körbe, die mit Lasten zur Ehr hinaufgezogen werden können. Amüsiert bietet Brynden dem zweifelnden Tyrion an, ihn zusammen mit Äpfeln und Bier hinaufziehen zu lassen. Frech antwortet Tyrion, seine Familie sei zu stolz, als dass er mit Rüben hinaufgezogen werden könne und als Catelyn seiner Familie Habsucht und Gier vorwirft, sagt er, auf seinen Bruder, seinen Vater und seine Schwester träfe dies zu, auf ihn aber nicht, er sei brav wie ein Lamm. Die Zugbrücke wird herabgelassen und Lord Nestor Rois, Hüter der Tore des Mondes, begrüßt die Gruppe barsch: Lysa Tully wünsche Catelyn sofort zu sehen, daher soll sie den Aufstieg noch in der Nacht absolvieren, obwohl es gefährlich ist wegen der Dunkelheit. Brynden ist darüber erbost, doch die junge Reiterin Mya Stein stellt sich vor und beruhigt sie, indem sie versichert, schon über hundert Nachtaufstiege absolviert zu haben. "Stein" ist der Familienname der Bastarde aus dem Grünen Tal, und sie erinnert sie an Jon Schnee. Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll, doch Lord Nestor versichert ihr, dass man Mya vertrauen kann, und so willig Catelyn ein. Mya Stein begleitet Catelyn nach Hohenehr und trifft Lysa Nach einer weiteren frechen Bemerkung Tyrions macht sich Catelyn mit Mya Stein an den Aufstieg. Sie verlassen die Burg durch ein Seitentor, und Mya schlägt vor, ohne Fackel zu reiten, denn diese würden nur blenden. Mond und Sterne würden reichen. Sie erzählt Catelyn von Mychel Rotfest, dem Knappen von Ser Lyn Corbray, den sie in einem Jahr heiraten will. Catelyn ist gerührt von Myas Naivität, aber sie weiß, dass ein Ritter niemals ein einfaches Bastardmädchen wird heiraten können Was laut Appendix zu Zeit der Krähen auch nicht passiert, denn da ist angegeben, dass Michel mit Ysilla Rois verheiratet ist. . Zuerst erreichen sie die Steinburg, wo sie ihre Maultiere wechseln und etwas essen. Bisher war der Weg nicht allzu steil, doch hinter dem ersten Turm wird es gefährlicher und die Stufen sind abgewetzter. In der Schneeburg wechseln sie abermals die Maultiere, reiten aber sofort weiter, ohne Rast. Mya erklärt, woher der Name der Burg stammt, aber sie selbst hat seit Jahren keinen Schnee mehr so weit unten gesehen. Catelyn merkt, dass sie immer mehr wie eine Stark-Frau denkt, denn sie hat direkt das Motto des Hauses im Kopf: "Der Winter naht". Schließlich kommen sie zu einem schmalen Bergrücken, der 20 Fuß lang und 3 Fuß breit ist und zu beiden Seiten jäh abfällt. Mya überquert den Grat leichtfüßig, doch als Catelyn einen Schritt gegangen ist, überkommt sie Angst und sie kann nicht mehr weitergehen. Mya kehrt um und führt Catelyn, die die Augen geschlossen hält, bis zur anderen Seite. Dann erreiche sie die Himmelsburg, eine sehr rudimentäre Wehranlage, die eigentlich nur aus einer hohen Mauer und einer Höhle besteht. Von hier aus müssen sie zu Fuß weitergehen und die Maultiere zurücklassen, weil der Pfad hier zu einer steilen Steintreppe wird. Catelyn entschließt sich dazu, mit den Körben und Rüben hinaufgebracht zu werden, denkt dabei an Tyrion und den Stolz der Lennisters. Catelyn wird auf der Ehr von Ser Vardis Egen und Maester Colemon empfangen. Sie bringen sie zu Lysas Kammer, dabei bemerkt Catelyn, wie leer die Burg wirkt, obwohl sie trotz ihrer geringen Größe 500 Männer unterbringen kann. In ihrem Solar empfängt Lysa Catelyn herzlich und schließt sie in die Arme. Catelyn fällt auf, wie müde und alt Lysa aussieht. Lysa scheint erst nach einer Weile zu bemerken, dass noch weitere Personen im Raum sind, aber das ist nur gespielt, denn nachdem sie diese hinausgeschickt hat, herrscht sie Catelyn an, was ihr einfiele, einen Lennister nach Hohenehr zu bringen. Catelyn verteidigt sich, indem sie sagt, es wäre erst Lysas Brief gewesen, der die ganze Geschichte ins Rollen gebracht hätte, aber Lysa sagt, das sollte nur eine Warnung sein und nicht der Aufruf zu einem Krieg. Aus dem Hintergrund ertöhnt die dünne Stimme von Robert Arryn, Lysas Sohn. Er klammert sich an eine Puppe. Lysa ruft ihn zu sich und sagt, wie schön und stark sie ihn findet, obwohl Catelyn sehen kann, dass er ziemlich klein und schwach wirkt für sein Alter. Lysa wiederholt Jon Arryns letzte Worte: "Die Saat ist stark!" und denkt, dass Jon ihren Sohn damit meint Spoiler zeigen Er meinte allerdings vielmehr, dass Königs Roberts "Saat" stark ist. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass Jon Arryn kurz vor seiner Ermordung das Geheimnis gelüftet hat, dass König Roberts Kinder nicht von ihm sind, denn bei ihnen ist die Saat offensichtlich nicht stark, da sie nicht Robert phänotypischen Merkmale aufweisen. Ob Lysa das verstanden hat und ihre Unwissenheit nur spielt, bleibt unklar.. Catelyn versucht, das Gespräch wieder auf den drohenden Krieg zu lenken, doch Lysa will darüber vor Robert nicht reden, weil sie nicht will, dass er erschrickt. Dann entblößt Lysa eine ihrer Brüste und der sechsjährige Robert beginnt sofort daran zu saugen. Catelyn ist entsetzt und muss unweigerlich an Rickon denken, der halb so alt aber dafür fünfmal so wild ist. Nun versteht sie die Worte ihres Onkels, dass das Grüne Tal ratlos ist, wie es weitergehen soll. Catelyn versucht erneut, Lysa klarzumachen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich Krieg geben werde und sie das Tal bereit machen müsse, doch Lysa insistiert, dass Hohenehr uneinnehmbar sei und sie somit in Sicherheit. Dann fragt sie Catelyn, was sie nun mit Tyrion machen solle, und Robert fragt besorgt, ob er ein böser Mann sei. Lysa antwortet, dass er sogar ein sehr böser Mann sei und Robert erwidert, dass man ihn dann "fliegen lassen" solle Diese Bemerkung bezieht sich auf eine Art der Todesstrafe auf Hohenehr, bei der der Verurteilte aus der so genannten Himmelstür gestoßen wird und an der Felswand der Riesenlanze zerschellt. . Lysa sagt nachdenklich, dass man genau das vielleicht sogar wirklich machen sollte. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Hohenehr spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Grünen Tal spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 34